


White day kisses

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Top Akira, White Day, bottom yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All alone together on White Day, what can Akira say? Yusuke gets him in the mood.





	White day kisses

How did Akira feel? Pretty damn good. His boyfriend was over and they were all alone. Morgana had left to give them some privacy. Things were going absolutely perfect. Akira had not been thinking or expecting anything to happen. It might be white day but everyone had things to do and things on their minds.

So he was more than surprised when the mood had just started to go there. They usually sat opposite each other when they sat in the booths. Looked each other in the face as they ate. It made Akira feel closer to Yusuke when he could look his boyfriend in the face. It made everything just feel so much better when he could see the person he loved across from him.

Still things had just gotten into that sort of mood so fast that he was honestly still shocked. Yusuke had sat next to him and the feeling of Yusuke’s warm body next to him had been distracting as they ate. Nothing big or nothing special just things to compliment the coffee that Akira had made.

They had both baked and cooked for the other so dinner had been more drinking the coffee Akira had brewed and eating what they had made for each other. Honestly perfect for Akira. his boyfriend had baked him cookies. He had made Yusuke chocolate and he loved it. They had even shared the food with each other too.

The mood had been sweet, the café had been warm and with Akira feeling so happy and mellow of course he had sneaked in for a kiss. It was just supposed to be one. A teasing kiss to his cute boyfriend as he waited for Akira to break off another piece of the chocolate and give him. That was what it was supposed to be. What it ended up being was a long slow kiss that just would not stop.

It ended up with Akira having to drag himself away in order to properly breathe and Yusuke still leaning towards him looking needful and lost. He was so adorable like that. He was so sweet like that. So adorable like that.

Akira had no idea where the power came to not push his boyfriend down in the booth then and there. Somehow he mustered up the strength to keep going. Keep eating and teasing. Keep the conversation soft but flowing. Until the chocolates were gone, until the coffee was gone and it was time to clean up and go back to bed.

Then Akira’s strength cracked. He was teasing he was coy with it. He touched Yusuke. He brushed against him. Rubbed up against him when he could. He stroked his hand under Yusuke’s uniform until his fingers were teasing skin and Yusuke let him. Yusuke with every tease leaned in for a kiss and Akira always gave it. Slow and easy until the dishes were finished and the counters rubbed down. Then the kisses had a bite to them. Then the kisses had nipping to them. Then Akira was slowly but surely pushing Yusuke at whatever hard surface they were near to until Yusuke shuddered against him. Then it was step back, let him catch his breath and repeat until everything was closed up in Leblanc.

“We should clean up and turn in ourselves.” Yusuke had whispered with Akira’s arms being the only thing keeping him from being pressed fully against the booth table.

“Bathhouse.” Akira had nuzzled the exposed part of Yusuke’s neck before he stepped back and pulled his boyfriend with him.

X

That strength came back when he was in the bathhouse sometime. It disappeared the moment they got back to Leblanc. Akira switched off the lights and took Yusuke by the hand to the dim upstairs.

It was Yusuke who made the first move the moment they made it upstairs. The hand that Akira had been holding was quickly used to pull Akira to Yusuke. He was dragged upwards so Yusuke could kiss him but that was no problem for him. He sank his hand into the back of Yusuke’s hair and dragged his boyfriend down so he could continue from earlier.

A kiss that said what he was feeling and what he was needing. He was reluctant to let go of any part of Yusuke but he knew where they needed to go and he knew what he wanted to do.

He knew the layout of this room perfectly. He stepped back but kept his grip tight dragging Yusuke with him. The hand that had been on his own disappeared for Yusuke to sink his hand under Akira’s shirt. Yusuke’s hand felt cool against Akira’s heated skin but it felt so good he sighed into the kiss while his free hand moved towards Yusuke’s shirt buttons.

One step and he undid one button. He had to stop moving after because of the way Yusuke deepened the kiss and melted against him. His boyfriend was so needy and sweet. He tasted like chocolate and coffee but under all of it was the taste of Yusuke that Akira knew all to well. His hand in Yusuke’s hair was a tight grip but his boyfriend did not fight it.

He dragged his foot back another step and Yusuke moved with him the kiss along the step changing to gasping nips and kisses before Akira was able to deeply kiss Yusuke again. He felt so nice, he tasted so sweet. Akira flicked open the next button and teased the revealed skin with his fingers to make Yusuke gasp into his kiss.

He took the next big step to chance unbuttoning two more buttons quickly. The kiss fumbled a bit with his distraction but Yusuke took over. His hand cupping Akira’s chin to his he wanted while Yusuke kissed him fiercely just like how he so obviously needed. Akira felt his knees shake for a few seconds and his fingers fumble before Yusuke pulled back to gasp and then surge into a soft kiss.

His boyfriend, way too passionate and sweet. Akira loved it. His fingers teased Yusuke’s exposed skin. He still had some buttons to go but he was enjoying what he had here. Yusuke’s skin was so smooth and pretty. Akira dedicated a step backwards to sliding his hand into the gap of the open shirt and teasing Yusuke’s chest. The muscles that helped him wield that Katana so beautifully.

He dragged his hand from the inside of Yusuke’s shirt before he lost himself. He opened his eyes only for a few seconds after Yusuke pulled back to hiss something Akira was unable to catch before he tugged Akira in again for a kiss. Akira caught sight of his plant and was able to figure out where he was and where he had to keep going.

His hand drifted from the softness of Yusuke’s hair to his nape and with a bit of regret Akira stepped back two steps and pulled his boyfriend along. Those kisses were wet and hurried missing the target but the way Yusuke groaned in response lit fire in his blood. He wished he was at his bed already. He desperately wished he was in his bed already but to let Yusuke go, to stop kissing him was a way too painful thought for Akira to currently stand.

His next step back was easy. A slow slide that guided Yusuke with him as he kissed Yusuke and Yusuke kissed back his hand tight on Akira’s chin to keep him from pulling or inching away. The possessiveness got to Akira so much that when he undid the next button, he ran his hand against Yusuke’s exposed chest and gently scrapped his nails across until he felt Yusuke shudder and felt his hiss into their kiss.

That hiss Akira accepted, he swallowed it as he took another step back and undid another button. He teased Yusuke’s stomach this time even as he softened the kiss so he could nip at Yusuke’s lips and playfully bite him. They were impatient. They were both hungry. They were almost to the bed but it still seemed so far away. It was almost agonizing.

A few more steps and more kisses that made Akira’s head spin as his blood boiled in his veins. When his legs finally brushed his bed he released Yusuke and pushed his boyfriend back as he gasped. He pushed the undone shirt off Yusuke’s body. He could barely wait for it to be off his shoulders. He tugged it down even as Yusuke worked to be rid of it.

The moment it was off Yusuke’s body, Akira sent the shirt flying. Who knew to where, they would find it afterwards. He was about to pull his boyfriend back into a kiss before Yusuke’s hands were on the hem of his shirt and Yusuke was the one eager to pull the shirt up and off. Akira agreed with the idea and while he hired Yusuke was so impatient as he dragged it up and off. Akira’s shirt was tossed aside before Yusuke tugged him back into a kiss.

Akira’s mind was whirling even as he felt Yusuke pressed against him. He needed to get out of his pants. He could feel Yusuke’s hardon against him. He needed to get Yusuke out of his pants. Yusuke felt really good and he smelt better. The lube was in the desk and he had to get that. The sexy joke things Ryuji had given him were in his school bag on the other side of the room. Fuck getting any of those. Akira was so hard that it hurt.

He lost his sense of gravity when Yusuke pushed him back and down. Akira’s knees hit the bed and before he could properly sit down, Yusuke was climbing on his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He was so cute. Akira’s hands moved to Yusuke’s hips to pull his boyfriend down and against him while he tilted his head up for another kiss.

Yusuke was grinding and rubbing against him while they kissed but Akira could not get into it. His mind was on the lube in his desk and that they still had to get clothes off. Yusuke pressing down against his covered dick felt nice but he really wanted more. But Yusuke felt so good.

Akira dragged his hands from Yusuke’s hips up his body before he gripped his boyfriend by the shoulder’s and pulled him back. “The desk.” He gasped as he tried to roll Yusuke onto the bed. “I need the-“

“Off.” Yusuke went with Akira’s push so he was free to hop up. he nearly tripped on his short way to the desk. Yanked the drawer open and something tumbled off the desk accompanied by Yusuke’s soft laughter. Akira ignored that in order to snag the box of condoms already opened from their last time and the bottle of lube that was midway.

When Akira turned back to the bed he almost dropped the lube. Yusuke had taken his distraction to get his pants off and toss them away. Akira could not be bothered to look wherever Yusuke’s pants had ended up. his eyes were too busy sliding up Yusuke’s pale body and his cock was reminding Akira how uncomfortable it was in his pants.

He shivered when Yusuke spread his legs and made a motion for Akira to toss the lube. He gently tossed it over and sent the condoms the same direction. He grabbed the waistband of his own pants his mouth dry as he watched Yusuke uncork it and slick his fingers up.

There was no sexy way to get out of pants no matter how loose or comfortable they were. Akira did not care about sexy anyway. He wanted them off. He dragged them down and off and left them on the floor so he could hurry back to the bed.

Yusuke was sexy with his spread legs and the way he was fingering himself slowly open but-

Akira had other plans. He took the bottle of lube and slicked up on hand as he leaned over his boyfriend. “I’ll take over from here.” He whispered as he sent his fingers to tease and trail. He hesitated over Yusuke’s cock but he knew he would get back there. Instead Akira watched his boyfriend’s head fall back onto his pillow as he sank two fingers inside him. He had loosened himself earlier. Akira had known that.

There was a big difference between knowing his boyfriend had prepared himself and getting to feel the heat and how sticky he was. Akira’s cock was hard and leaking. He was trying his best to focus and breathe while he tested and teased.

He nipped Yusuke’s exposed neck. Sucked marks onto places that would be hidden by the Kosei uniform before he slowly and reluctantly had to pull his fingers out. The hand that grabbed his wrist made him laugh even as Akira nipped Yusuke’s neck as retaliation as he broke the grip.

He had to move fast but he did manage it. Move his way back down Yusuke’s body and braced his hands on his thighs before he dragged his tongue from the base of Yusuke’s cock to the very tip. Yusuke’s moan echoed in the room as his hand sank deep in Akira’s hair. A tight grip that bit, the hands trembled as Akira moved. Teased the head of Yusuke’s cock and then pulled off before he sucked the head into his mouth.

“Akir-“ Yusuke’s voice cut off when Akira swallowed and kept swallowing until he was halfway down Yusuke’s shaft. His throat burned. This was always difficult but it always came with a good reward. He bobbed off and on, taking care to lick suck and tease Yusuke’s sensitive spots. He played wetly and teasingly. Took time off to gasp for air and lick and tease the slit that leaked precum. Before he could grow comfortable Yusuke was trying to drag him up and off.

Trying to drag him back up while pleas fell from his lips. He was loud. He was adorable but his voice was still sweet. Nowhere near that rasp that Akira knew that he could drive Yusuke too. He pulled off with a wet gasp before he fumbled to the side that he had thrown the condom his hands releasing Yusuke’s thighs.

He slid his way back up fumbling with the wrapper in shaking hands. He was so hard and he was trying to calm down. Yusuke’s hands took the condom from him as Akira bit back a hiss. It felt way too good to have Yusuke roll it on like that. He fighting going off early but Yusuke’s hands on him like that was driving him insane.

“Finally.” Yusuke reached for him and dragged him back down. His arms were wrapped around Akira’s neck. “Now finally just-“

“Hold on.” Akira had to brace himself in order to line himself up correctly. “I need to-“ Slowly. He reminded himself. Push slowly, no rushing. Ignore the hotness, ignore the tightness. Just take his time, find the slow rhythm. He bit his lip as he kept control on himself. don’t cum, not yet. Don’t- He groaned into Yusuke’s shoulder when his boyfriend shifted. Braced an arm on Akira’s shoulder and wrapped his legs around him forcing him the rest of the way. “You little-“ Akira groaned into Yusuke’s skin as his boyfriend gasped with laughter. “You better be prepared to pay for that.”

“From earlier and just now.” Yusuke’s laughter made Akira laugh himself. “I think I’m adequately prepared.”

“Is that so.” Akira muttered as he leaned back. He did not bother to try and pry Yusuke off of him. Instead he used his knees in order to drag Yusuke from his back so that his boyfriend ended pressed against him as Akira forced himself into a sitting position. The gasp and long whimper that slid from Yusuke’s lips when he was slid onto Akira’s lap was too sweet. Akira had to kiss him after it. “Let’s see just how prepared then.” His hands moved to his boyfriend’s hips and secured themselves.

Yusuke pressed one hand to Akira’s shoulder and the other he wrapped around his neck. Akira tried to ignore how good he felt as he focused on his boyfriend watching him. There was only so much he could take so he slid a hand up Yusuke’s back. Lingered and teased the sensitive areas he knew existed to make Yusuke shiver and clench around him. His hand he sank into Yusuke’s soft hair and nudged him to kiss him while Akira gently rolled his hips up. his hand on Yusuke’s hip he used to make Yusuke meet his thrust.

The groan that escaped Akira let him know just how good that had felt for Yusuke. Pressed this tightly against each other, Yusuke in his lap Akira could feel Yusuke’s precum staining his stomach. It was so wet and with every thrust he made, Yusuke’s cock rubbed and bobbed against him.

His hand slid from Yusuke’s nape the moment that Yusuke plastered himself tighter and took on meeting Akira’s thrust. The whines and gasps that escaped Yusuke were louder and more desperate with every thrust. He was feeling it.

His fingers on Akira were shaking, Yusuke was gasping into the kiss. Barely into the kisses now. The kisses were being guided by him and Akira did not let the advantage slide him by. His hand wrapped around Yusuke’s cock his thumb pressing against the sensitive spot under the head as Yusuke took over the riding.

He pulled off further and slammed down faster. Akira tried distracting himself as Yusuke’s body kept pulling at his. He jerked and teased Yusuke’s cock. Controlled and poured everything he was feeling into the kisses.

He had to break off the kiss even as he started to get into it because Yusuke pulled back with a loud gasp. He was shuddering as he fucked himself on Akira’s cock. Akira kept his hand moving but ceased to thrust as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes. He knew that look. That slight glazed look in his eyes while he gasped and panted and shuddered.

He abandoned the ideas of kisses and instead Akira tilted his head and attacked Yusuke’s neck. He sucked as much as he could on his way to Yusuke’s shoulder. Not much he could get with Yusuke riding him like this however. He had to fight back a groan at first before he gave in.

It was way too good, it was always too good. Yusuke was going to cum soon. It was in the way he moved and the way his cock leaked and throbbed in Akira’s hand. Akira himself was so hard and being in Yusuke felt so good.

“I-“ Akira panted as he looked up at his boyfriend. Yusuke was so beautiful. His skin flushed and his eyes were perfect. “I can’t hold out for much more Yusuke.” He groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“For- what-“ Yusuke gasped as his fingers trembled. “What for?”

“Sorry.” Akira gasped before his hand on Yusuke’s hip seized tightly and dragged Yusuke into his thrust. His boyfriend stilled and shuddered all over even as Akira tilted them backwards so that Yusuke was on his back again.

The sound that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth then. That had to carry. Akira pressed kisses up Yusuke’s neck as he moved, thrusted deep over and over while Yusuke gasped under him. He was seriously sorry. He would suck Yusuke off later, in a bit but he couldn’t hold out anymore.

Yusuke’s shuddered sigh when Akira bit his shoulder was what sent him over. Akira’s hands bit deep as he stilled. He licked at Yusuke’s shoulder as he shuddered and came. Yusuke was so hot and tight inside. The feeling of him around him was too amazing. Akira really could not stand it.

It felt like his hands were locked in place as he came. He shuddered his way through it his body feeling hot and cold before he was able to remove his lips from Yusuke’s shoulder. Where he had bitten was definitely going to bruise.

“Fuck.” Akira hissed as he began to pull back. Yusuke’s legs dropped from where they had been wrapped around his back. Akira had not even felt them wrap around him. “I think I needed to take the edge off.” Akira murmured as he began to pull out. It was only when he was removing the condom that he glanced at his boyfriend.

The eyes and the breathing tipped him off but when he glanced at his stomach, Akira realized that something else was a bigger clue. He had not even noticed.

“Oh.” Akira laughed as he wiped a hand through the cum on his stomach. “Someone got me messy.” He teased as he dipped his fingers through it. “I’m all white now.”

“It’s a good look on you.” Yusuke’s breathing was returning to normal but he was still flushed all over. He raised trembling fingers to gently trail over Akira’s stomach and through his own cum. “You look owned.”

“Isn’t that what I am?” Akira smiled at his boyfriend. “And you’re looking owned yourself you know.” Yusuke’s smile was doing everything to him. “But just this much can’t be enough for a good picture.” He had to fight back laughter as Yusuke rolled his eyes and reached for him again.

X

“Damn it.” Akira gasped, he knew he could easily take over but this was so hot all he could do was lie back and watch. Yusuke was flushed, sweaty and on top his hands braced on Akira’s chest as he rode him.

It was hard to concentrate on anything but Yusuke with him looking like that. He was gasping with each thrust and doing everything by himself. he was seriously chasing his own orgasm and there was no one to blame but Akira for it. Granted he had been teasing Yusuke but he had not expected his boyfriend to push him back like that and take matters into his own hands.

But what a view. Yusuke’s cock bobbed with every thrust he made. Leaking down his shaft to drip down Akira’s stomach. Akira had his hands on Yusuke’s legs but all he was really doing was watching. Watching and enjoying.

Yusuke was riding him hard, gasps and moans falling from his lips as he got more and more into it. Akira had teased him too much it seemed. He could take over, even play along but watching Yusuke fall so far into it had his cock hard and his emotions at an all-time high.

This was so sexy that he wanted to picture it forever. Yusuke was gorgeous. If Akira was not flat on his back, he would kiss Yusuke. Cup his boyfriend’s face and keep watching his expressions as he worked himself closer and closer to a finish.

“Yusuke.” Akira whispered. He had to whisper it again for Yusuke to look down and meet his gaze. “You really going to do it yourself?” Yusuke’s hands on his chest twitched and he laughed. “Why don’t you come down or kiss me? Or let me come up there?”

“You’ll just-“ Yusuke’s fingers dug in as his thrusts changed. Shorter and harder. His fingers were still braced on Akira’s chest but they trembled and curled in. “Tease and waste-“ He gasped before he bit his lip hard. “I- I will-“

“Cum that’s what you’ll do.” Akira slid one hand from Yusuke’s thigh to slide it to Yusuke’s cock. He laughed as his boyfriend twitched hard at his grasp and lost his rhythm. Akira pumped hard with long strokes the precum leaking from Yusuke helping him. “Keep going.” He said softly. “That’s it.” He coaxed as Yusuke whined and let his head dip. “No no.” Akira murmured. “Keep your eyes on me.” He whispered until Yusuke raised his head again. “That’s it.” Akira sighed as Yusuke continued to move. “Keep going.” He encouraged. “Keep going and going. So gorgeous Yusuke.” He sighed. “So incredible.” He gasped when Yusuke shuddered and came.

Yusuke slumped down on him his face buried in Akira’s chest as his body shook and his cum covered Akira’s hand. He was so tight around Akira that he had to take slow breaths to ride it out and not cum himself.

“Perfect.” Yusuke sighed as he finally relaxed. His hands braced themselves on the bed as he slowly pulled himself back up. “Any more and I thought I would go mad.”

“Hmm.” Akira considered as his boyfriend looked at him all relaxed and lazy eyed. He slid his other hand from Yusuke’s thigh to his hip while his hand gently teased Yusuke’s spent cock. He gently thrusted up and the feeling made Yusuke shake. “You didn’t forget about me did you?” He teased. “I’m still ready to go Yusuke. Don’t go falling asleep on me.”

X

Akira had spent a good amount of time wiping and cleaning up the bedroom. He had needed to locate their clothes firstly. Make sure no used condoms had ended up on them or anything. Yusuke was sleeping soundly in the bed.

The more honest phrasing was that Yusuke was out cold after the second dry orgasm but it sounded so much nicer to say that Yusuke was sleeping. Akira had gone down to the bathroom after doing as much as he could with the tissues.

Then had come the wet cloth and cleaning everyone up. He had wiped himself down after he had wiped Yusuke down. Been careful cleaning his boyfriend up before he gently got Yusuke back into his pants. Then he had taken the tissues and the rest of the stuff downstairs.

The lube was where it was supposed to be. Akira had tossed the shirts over the chair. He was not going to wear it to bed now. He still felt a bit flushed and after he wrapped up with the covers he knew that he was not going to be cold.

He stored the trash for the morning where he usually did before he washed his hands again. Then he opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. One was for him and the other was for in case Yusuke woke back up.

Very rarely did Yusuke wake back up afterwards. Akira was not expecting any change now. When Yusuke went down hard he stayed that way until morning. Only when Akira did not push him hard did Yusuke remain awake. Sleepy and adorable but awake.

Akira had drank half of the bottle when he finally heard it. A soft scratch at the front door. He put the bottle down and made his way to the front of Leblanc and opened the door. He watched Morgana dart inside before he closed and locked back the door. “I thought you weren’t going to turn up tonight. That you were going to stay at Futaba’s.”

“I had to let you get all of that out of your system. I don’t know why you’re complaining.” Morgana waited for Akira to grab Yusuke’s water bottle and took the lead up the stairs with Akira just two steps behind. “Besides, it looks like you finished not too long ago.”

“You’re not wrong.” Akira laughed softly as they made it to the top of the stairs. Morgana was quick to run to the bed but Akira took his time following looking around the room as he did. Everything was fine, their phones were charging close to the bed. The window was cracked open enough to cool them not freeze them. There was no rain scheduled to fall.

“Jeez look at him.” Morgana had jumped onto the bed and was examining Yusuke’s face on the pillow. “He’s so still. Did you kill him?”

“Shh.” Akira laughed softly. “He’s just tired. Let him rest.” He gently placed the half empty bottle of water on the desk before he rested Yusuke’s bottle next to it. He stretched before he glanced around and made it to his bed. He scooped Morgana up from where he had been examining Yusuke with his paws and gently got in the bed. “Sleep.” Akira said softly. “Don’t cause trouble. We’ve got school tomorrow.”

Morgana wiggled out his embrace to move down on the covers Akira was pulling over himself and Yusuke. “You mean you have school tomorrow. I just have to watch you.”

“Which you do best.” Akira gently ran a hand over Morgana’s fur as he curled into a ball on top of him. Akira gently pulled Yusuke into him as he curled against his boyfriend. Yusuke snuggled in right away. “Night Morgana.”

“Night Joker.” Came the response.

“Happy white day Morgana.” Akira said softly.

“Ugh.” Was the response. “Happy White day Joker.”

“Happy white day Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got bigger than I expected. I'm so GLAD how this turned out especially the end I'm proud of me rn and tired... I did a LOT of uploading today this was madness. I had fun with this though. I laughed a lot and that's what matters \o
> 
> Purple loves you xoxox


End file.
